Know One's Innocence
by MovieVillain
Summary: Jayden notices Madison leaving the Blue Lagoon and wants information from her.


I walked to a nightclub known as the Blue Lagoon. I was going there in hopes on interrogating Paco for the Origami Killer case.

I recall on what happened in my encounter with Mad Jack. Even though I was beaten up, I nevertheless defeat him and interrogate him for questions. When he refuses to talk, I punched his nose and threatened him that I'll try to shoot the gasoline tanks that will cause the both of us to die. This makes Mad Jack tell me that the Blue Lagoon is a lead for the Origami Killer case. Just when I was about to arrest him, I began to feel dizzy and uneasy. It must've been the usage of the ARI. Nevertheless, I managed to arrest him and take him to custody of the FBI.

"I'm here to see Paco," I said.

"Paco?" The bouncer is really angry. "There ain't no Paco here, fella. Get lost."

Realizing he is protective of the owner, I was about to show his badge. That is until I saw a woman walking out of the club. From what I could look at her, she looks 27 in her age and wears a red shirt and black shirt and high heel shoes. That's the type of outfit for a woman for like her to be wearing if she wants to impress men around her. I look spaced out by her presence.

"Well?" asked the bouncer.

"Uh, excuse me for a minute," I replied as I walk away from him so that I can talk to the woman I saw.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes," said the woman. "What is it?"

I really look nervous as if this is the first time I talks to woman. Well, not really. I remembered in my first case in finding leads of the Origami Killer that I had to talk to a woman who has information. I interrogated her; while doing this, I look shy, but after it's finished, I thanked her for cooperating.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to overcome of being nervous. "What's your name?"

"Madison. Madison Paige."

Madison Paige? What a good name.

"What is your job?" I asked.

"A journalist," Just then, she begins to realize something about me. "Wait a minute, is this an interrogation?"

I have to be honest with her of this. From what I look in her eyes, she looks nervous of being questioned.

"I'm afraid, yes," I said. Then, I decided to introduce myself. "My name is Norman Jayden and I work for the FBI."

Madison said to me, "The FBI? Did you come here for Ethan Mars?"

What a question she asked me. No, I did not come for Ethan. Unlike Blake and the other cops, I think he's innocent because his profiling and geolocalization with the Origami Killer doesn't match with him. Besides, I can't see this father drowning 8 victims in rainwater before kidnapping his own kid.

I said the best possible answer, "No, I did not come here for him. I believe in his innocence. In other words, he's not the Origami Killer."

The look in Madison's face is surprised. She is talking to a law enforcement member who happens to be reasonable.

"Is that so?"

"It's true," I said. "Just to let you know, I'm a FBI profiler. I studied the Origami Killer's profile and from what I can tell about Ethan, it doesn't match. This is how I think he's not the Origami Killer. Now, can I ask you a few questions? Be honest, okay?"

Now that she is talking to someone who has the same conclusion as hers, she replied, "Okay."

"First question," I asked. "What you were doing in the Blue Lagoon?"

"I was questioning Paco in finding leads of the Origami Killer."

So she interrogated him for information regarding on the case I was working on. From when I looked at her face, she successfully got information.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that the killer used the named "John Sheppard"."

John Sheppard, huh? Never heard of him, but I'm sure as hell I'm gonna try to look information about him.

I asked, "Now the next question. When it's the last you saw Ethan?"

Madison really looks nervous. Is she having an interest in him? But she must answer. It's important.

"I met him on the third time in the same hotel I was going to rest on."

Wait, the third time? Where did I hear this before? Then I realized the truth, she must have been aiding Ethan escape when Blake and I came to arrest him. Impressive woman.

"That's good," I said. "Now for the final question, why were you in a hotel with Ethan?"

"Is that important?"

Looks like I just pressured her. This is not looking good especially if she's having a relationship with him or not.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pressure you. Please, answer."

"It's because I have insomnia. You know what that is?"

I come up with this reply, "It's when people can't get some sleep, right?"

"Yes," said Madison. "I come here on occasions to get some rest when I can't sleep in my apartment."

Then this ends our interrogation...

"Thank you, Madison, for your cooperation."

Madison then begins to ask me something she wanted. "Can I have your number?"

"Is that important?"

I know those words that I said. It's the same words when she asked me if it's important to ask her of why is she in a hotel with Ethan.

"Yes, it is," replied Madison.

"Here's my card," I said reaching the pocket of my coat to give her a card so that she can have my cellphone number.

"Now, I gotta get going," said Madison, wanting to leave the club.

"Okay," I said. "Good luck in proving Ethan's innocence."

"You too."

What a nice woman that she is. I hope that when I interrogate a woman next time, I would be full of confidence.


End file.
